Problem: Solve for $x$ : $10x - 2 = 8x + 4$
Subtract $8x$ from both sides: $(10x - 2) - 8x = (8x + 4) - 8x$ $2x - 2 = 4$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(2x - 2) + 2 = 4 + 2$ $2x = 6$ Divide both sides by $2$ $\frac{2x}{2} = \frac{6}{2}$ Simplify. $x = 3$